Accidentaly in love
by scarface sonic
Summary: When sonic gets hurt bad he takes a shortcut to his house and ends up talking to rouge who then gives him first aid. After that they spend lots of time together and amy and shadow arent enjoying it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I dont own sonic and friends sega does. 

My first story so please dont be hard and the couples will change so please still give it a chance. It might be boring at first but it will start getting spicer probably later in this chapter and in the other chapters.

Ages:

Amy-17

Shadow-18

Sonic-18

Rouge-18

**"Accidentaly In Love"**

'uuhhh i'm exhausted" the exhausted hedgehog said. Sonic had just came back from fighting thousands of villians and must over come countless bobbie traps he had to go all over the world to fing his love. It was in the afternoon when he left and now it was morning.

Sonic was now walking home know since he didnt have anymore energy to run. "Man I forgot how far i lived. I'm just going to take a shortcut" sonic said. But what sonic didn't realize was that sonic was taking rouges street and rouge always waters here lawn in the morning.

"Hey sonic" the white bat screamed but the hero didnt hear her "sonic, sonic, SONIC" finally the hard hearing hedgehog looked. "Whats up rouge" sonic said while walking over to see what she wanted.

"What are you doing up so early, and what happened to your face". The wounded hedgehog responded "what you didn't hear I was off saving Amy again and as you can see I got hurt". "Well I cant just leave a you out here you need to get inside the house.

"No i'm fine and plus I dont want to keep you from watering your grass" the hedgehog said. "I dont care what you say your coming inside so I can help you and look you can barly stand" rouge said. Sonic knew rouge didnt take no for an answer and he didnt want to argue with the girl.

"Alright but i'm leaving soon so you can finish" sonic said. "Thats what i wanted to here now come on in and make yourself at home" the white bat said. When sonic went inside he was in aw because rouge's house was so buetiful from the inside.

"You have a buetiful home you know that" sonic said will in the mansion. "Well I try to keep the whole thing best looking as possible". Sonic then sat on the couch waiting for his treatment and then rouge came in "o.k. sonic hold still this might sting a little". the nurse at the moment said.

Sonic noticed something rouge didnt have any make up on "rouge wheres your make up that you always have on" sonic said with a smirk. "Oh I never put on makeup in the morning". "Why do I look ugly without any"? rouge said with a frown. "No to be honest your actually attractive" sonic said.

When he said that rouge started to blush but sonic was to hurt to tell. "There you go all finished" the bat said. Sonic then started to fell sleepy because of the couch being to comfortable. "Rouge...I..." but sonic said. "What sonic" rouge said but it was to late sonic had been sent to dreamland.

Rouge finally found out what had happened so she went to get a cover. Rouge then forgot that rouge's boyfriend shadow was coming. "Damn if shadow finds sonic here he will get mad" "but its either shadow getting mad or sonic's hurt problem" rouge said.

Rouge decided to get some coffee ready for shadow when he gets back and for sonic when he wakes up. Knock,Knock rouge already knew who it was. "Hi shadow" rouge said happy to see him "sup babe" shadow said while coming in.

The first thing shadow did is got into the living and the first person he say was sonic. "Rouge what the hell is sonic doing here" shadow said with a little bit of anger. "Cant you see he's sleeping what wrong with that rouge said calmly "you know exactly what I mean" "why is he sleeping here"?

"Well sonic went saving amy again and was heading of home and took this shortcut and I saw him and his cuts" "so I saw his cuts and I gave him first aid and then fell asleep" rouge explained while out of breath. "So why didnt you wake him up" shadow said. "I couldnt just leave him he was hurt" rouge said.

The couple had forgotten that they were in the living room. "Alright alright but next time he sleeps in his house" shadow said tring to make peace "o.k. well I have to go finish my watering outside so if you excuse me" rouge said exiting. "I have to go to the bathroom". shadow said. When shadow and rouge closed the doors behind them the combined noise woke up the blue hero.

"Where am I, this doesnt look like my house?" the confused hedgehog said, shadow was hearing things in the living room so he hurried up with his bussines "I knew you wasnt sleeping" the shadow said. What are you talking about yes I was; and how did you get in my house? "This isnt your house this is rouge's house" the angry shadow said.

Sonic now remebering that he stayed over her house cause he was knocked out "oh yeah" the hedgehog said scrathing his head rouge was hearing the noise and went inside instantly "whats going on in here" the bat yelled. "I think sonic has been lying the whole time" shadow said.

Sonic got up and said "no I wasnt you just cant take that I went to sleep on her couch and didnt she tell you what had happened". "Shadow just leave it alone" the bat pleaded "alright I guess your off the hook but I have my eye on you hedgehog" shadow said.

Sonic got up walked to the door and said "I have to go rouge I already cause to much problems being here". Rouge got up and said "sonic you cant go your my responsibility now". Sonic then remebered something he was supposed to meet amy at the house "sorry rouge but amy is waiting for me at the house and i cant be late" sonic said. "Alright but i'm coming over just to check up on you" rouge said.

The blue marvel felt alot better now that he's had a little nap and at that he went sonic speed. Finally sonic came home and a very pissed of girl hedgie was there waiting for him "where the hell have you been i've been waiting for a good half an hour" amy screamed.

"I was at rouge's house, you know its not very easy going all around the world fighting villians and overcoming traps just to save your" sonic yelled back. The relationship with amy and sonic wasnt as good as sonic thought it would be actually its the exact oppisite.

"So you went off to cheat on me with rouge right!" amy yelled "NO, she gave me first aid and I was so exhausted that I fell asleep besides shadow was there" sonic getting pissed off. Then amy had one of those mood swings she always gets "i'm sorry babe I just get so scared that your going to leave me" amy said innocently.

Sonic liked this side of amy much better than the other side "its alright but you got to know when to trust me you know" sonic said.

Amy came close to sonic and said "why im over here is because i wanted to thankyou properly" amy kissed sonic on the cheek because amy thinks kissing on the lips is going way to fast.

"Call me later amy said to sonic as she went through the door" amy said happily "what is with that crazy girl" sonic said "she always leaves a mess for me to clean".

Sonic finally got done with his cleaning which took about 3 hours and then he heard a knock on his door. "I wonder who that is" sonic said. When he opened it was none other then rouge the bat here to check up on sonic.

"Hey sonic; how you holdin up" rouge said cheerfully "actually to be honest i'm feeling alot better i guess you knew what you were doing" sonic said with a smile. "Wow your house looks really clean did you clean it" rouge said. "Yeah amy made a mess and like always I have to clean it up" sonic said.

"Is she mean to you sonic" rouge said "yeah what I dont know why but she doesnt have any trust with me and she's always having mood swings" sonic explained. "I hate girls that are like that to there man" "no offense" rouge said "its alright" sonic said calmly.

"Lets not talk about it anymore, it gets me pumped up" rouge said. Sonic then got up to go to the kitchen for a snack "rouge you want anything while i'm in the kitchen" sonic said "as a matter of fact yeah just give me a sandwitch thank you" rouge said "coming right up" sonic said.

Rouge got up and started to walking around since this was here first time being here "sonic has a nice house" rouge said mentally. Sonic hired a designer to come design his mansion.

While rouge was walking around she saw a door opened so that was her first stop when she opened it was like a little sex room with the bed in a heart shaped form and the room was red and found a sign that said 'do not enter'. She then opened the first cabnet and found a golden rapored condom "wow I didnt even know they made them this big" rouge said.

"I think its time to get out of there" rouge said and then rouge's next stop was sonic's bedroom when rouge entered that bedroom she found a book that was titled 'memories and friends' she opened it and saw alot of pictures of his fist battle with Dr.Robotnik but what really caught rouge's eye was a baby picture of sonic and on the back said 'baby sexy' "baby sexy" rouge said while laughing.

Sonic then came in and said "you like what you see" sonic said with a smile "yeah I do actually and you were so cute when you were a baby" rouge said with a smile. "What you find that baby sexy photo" sonic said while laughing "yeah I did" rouge said.

"You know what rouge you can keep that photo if you want it" sonic said "no I couldnt keep it this is yours" rouge said. "I dont care this i'm giving you this so you can remember me if anything happens to me" sonic said while smiling

"You know rouge it feels like i cant talk to you about anything rouge it feels like i cant trust you with anything and feels like i've known you for years" sonic said with a cute smile and rouge was starting to blush. "I dont know what would happen if you wasnt there for me" sonic said and rouge blushing even more harded.

"You know what sonic me and shadow was going to dinner tonight" rouge said "how about you two come along for a double date" rouge said with a smile.

"No I couldnt ruin your dinner with shadow this is suppos to be yours and his night" sonic said "shadow wont mine as long you help pay it doesnt matter" sonic and rouge started laughing.

"Fine, where and what time should we be there" sonic said "be there at 8 at the emerald sky" rouge said. "Fine you while find me there" sonic said. Rouge went through the door and was off.

"I still have to call amy to see if she wants to go" sonic said to himself he got his cell and called amy "Hey amy do you want to go on a double date with rouge and shadow today?" sonic said on the phone "sure why not; where and what time" amy said.

"Where going at 8 and the restraunt is the emerald sky" sonic said "Fine, but you better come pick me up" amy said with one of her mood swings againl

Back at rouges house "hey shadow do you mind if sonic and amy come with us to dinner tonight" rouge said "why this is suppose to be our romantic night not theres" shadow said not happy "come on sonic is paying half the check anyways" rouge pleaded.

"Well if he pays half then we are all going to dinner tonight" shadow said. "Thank you shadow" rouge said happily.

Have you figured out who likes who and who dislikes other. And sorry for it being to short next chapter will be longer and better

Well how do you like my first chapter and as I mentioned before this is my first so please go easy. And things will start getting better next chapter and so forth. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry for taking so long but like I said it was going to take some time. ENJOY!!!! **

**CHAPTER 2**

Sonic was getting ready for the double date he looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to go. "I hope Amy isn't in one of her moods again" Sonic said to himself.

Sonic was now at Amy's house she answered the door and Sonic was in awe. Amy never looked so beautiful. She never looked liked that when they went out he wondered why now.

"Amy you look" Sonic said before he was interrupted "what, beautiful" Amy said. "Yeah, why don't you ever look like that when we ever go out" Sonic asked? Amy then got a bad look on her face "Sonic why aren't you dressed?" Amy said "I can't be seen with you not dressed." the girl said.

Sonic knew she was getting one of her moods so he had to think something quick "well I didn't have anytime" Sonic said "that's no excuse" Amy said back.

Sonic didn't want to fight with Amy. "Are we going or what?" Sonic said. "Yes, lets get going" Amy said changing her mood again. Sonic was heading his was when he noticed Amy was still standing there.

Sonic was losing his patients "COME ON AMY!" the hedgehog yelled. "You've got to be crazy if you think I'm going to walk" Amy said turning her head. Sonic knew what he had to do.

"Hop on then" Sonic said turning his back for her to get on. Amy hoped on and there were on their way.

Shadow and Rouge were waiting for the hedgehog couple for while a couple of minutes late to be exact. "Where are they?" Rouge said as soon as those words came out of her mouth Sonic and Amy had came. Amy was yelling at Sonic some unknown reason to everyone including Sonic.

Shadow looked at Sonic "your late" Shadow said "yeah I know we would've been here sooner if Amy didn't have to complain" Sonic said back.

"Well excuse me for trying to make both of us look good" Amy said to Sonic in which Sonic responded "don't you mean make you look good?" Rouge looked at the two "well let's go in shall we."

They all agreed Rouge just wanted to talk to Sonic in private. "Uh Sonic" Rouge said Sonic turned around "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rouge ended "Yeah sure" Sonic answered back.

"Why was Amy yelling at you"? Sonic looked at her "you know I don't even know she just started talking about something and didn't even say what she was talking about". Sonic then said "Rouge lets not talk about her for a minute and lets talk about that dress your wearing" Sonic said cheerfully.

Rouge then started to blush "well I try to look my best" Rouge answered. "Cant argue about that" Sonic said with a smirk. "You know Shadow sure is lucky to have you" Sonic said while walking towards the door.

Rouge looked at Sonic and said "so are you calling me special". Sonic looked back "any guy would be the luckiest man on Mobius to have you as a girlfriend so that makes you really special" Sonic answered honestly.

Rouge then smiled trying her best not to look as red as knuckles but couldn't. They both walked in the Emerald Sky together and were looking for Shadow and Amy. Rouge spotted them and walked over there.

"It took you long enough" Amy said to her date. Sonic was about to talk back but decided this was a special night. "Yes, what took you so long Rouge" Shadow questioned her.

Rouge looked at her Shadow and answered "we were just talking". Then Amy opened her big mouth and said "well ya'll talk to much" Sonic just rolled his eyes at Amy. "What two friends can't talk" Rouge said back.

Amy just stayed quite she didn't want to get into an argument with a close friend. Sonic and Rouge just took there seat and the waiter came "I'll be your waiter tonight". He looked at the people and he saw sonic.

"OMG YOUR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" the exited waiter said "yes I am" Sonic said with a smile "you saved my little sister last week" the waiter said. Sonic remembered as her house had caught on fire and she had a chaos emerald.

"Yeah I remember that little girl and it's no problem that's what I do" Sonic said with another smile "well your table is on the house" the waiter returning Sonics smile. "Oh almost forgot what would ya'll like to drink" the waiter asked. Sonic and Shadow got a sprite and Amy and Rouge got water "O.K. coming right up" the waiter said giving them their menu before he left. Everyone thanked him.

Sonic saw the waiter leave and turned back around to find everyone staring at him and it was silent. Finally Shadow broke the silence "wow Sonic you sure do help a LOT of people". Sonic gave him his famous smile. Sonic then told Shadow "if that was you saving the little girl you probably would have said", "I came for the chaos emerald" Sonic said opening his menu.

Sonic had a rather shocked face because Sonic had never seen so many chili dogs' styles in one menu this was like heaven for the hedgehog. "Sonic what's wrong"? Rouge said while looking at him.

"Nothing its just look how many chili dogs' they have here I don't know which one I'm getting" Sonic said happily. Rouge just let out a small laugh "so Shadow have you figured out what your getting" Rouge asked.

"No, not yet" Shadow told her. Rouge then looked at Amy and asked the same thing "yes, I'm getting the salad" Amy told her "What about you"? "Well I'm getting a Backed potato with a salad" Rouge answered. The waiter had come back with the drinks "I'll be back to take your order in minute" the waiter said before he left.

Everything was quite again finally Rouge asked Sonic what he did as soon as she left. This bothered the hell out of Amy "Sonic what was Rouge doing at your house"? "Nothing Amy we were just talking. WHY CANT YOU TRUST ME!" Sonic said from calm to angry.

"Well if you had just told me before we wouldn't have a problem, but you didn't" Amy said back. Shadow and Rouge didn't want them to fight so Shadow calmed down Amy and Rouge calmed down Sonic.

Sonic then went to the restroom and the waiter had come back "are all of you ready to order" the waiter asked and then noticing that sonic wasn't here "or should I wait till he comes back"?

"No, were ready" Shadow said. Shadow got a steak rouge got a baked potato with a salad and Amy got a Salad. The waiter was about to leave when Amy stop him "wait I'll give you Sonics order he wanted a salad too" Amy said lying to the waiter. "O.K. your meals will be here shortly" the waiter said.

Rouge looked at Amy with an ugly face "Amy that's not what Sonic wanted" Rouge told Amy "well Sonic doesn't know what he wants and I do" Amy said looking the other way. Rouge was getting angry at what she is doing to him.

Shadow was noticing everything and he didn't like the fact that Rouge was talking only to Sonic and talking about Sonic it made Shadow jealous. He didn't know how much he can take it.

"Rouge just leave them alone that's there problem don't make it yours" Shadows said "no, Shadow the way she treats Sonic isn't right he saves her when she needs saving and this is how he is repaid" Rouge said still looking at Amy.

Sonic was staring in the mirror talking to him self "I don't know how much I can put up with this if she says one more thing negative about me its over". Sonic then went back to the table.

Sonic took his seat and there wasn't a lot of talking actually there wasn't any talking. "What I miss" Sonic said

There was some music playing again and Sonic asked Amy to dance with him which she denied. Sonic the sighed and took his seat. Shadow then wanted to dance with Rouge in which she denied as well.

"I can't dance right now can't you see that Sonic is having a hard time" Rouge told Shadow. This made Shadow pissed and Rouge noticed that so she didn't want to make Shadow mad so she decided that she will.

When they left Amy began to tell Sonic don't talk to Rouge as much and Sonic didn't like that idea. "Why don't you like me talking to Rouge and besides I can talk to anyone I want to talk" Sonic getting angry for like the fiftieth time. Amy didn't want to say a thing so she just turned her head the other direction.

Shadow and Rouge were dancing well Shadow was dancing Rouge just kept looking at Sonic and Amy. "Will you stop looking at them I'm sure everything is fine just leave them alone" Shadow said. "I'm sorry it's just that Amy doesn't treat Sonic right" Rouge said back.

Shadow looked at Rouge "She has been treating him like that since they went out and you start now to care" Shadow asked her. "You know you have been different since Sonic came over to the house" Shadow said to the bat. "Well I didn't ever notice that Amy treated Sonic the way that she does" Rouge said back the reason why because they really never talked.

Shadow decided he didn't want to dance with Rouge anymore since she was so interested in talking to and about Sonic. "You know Rouge I don't want to dance anymore" Shadow said will he stop moving. Rouge didn't know why but she didn't care right now she just cared about what Sonic and Amy was talking about.

The dark couple walked back to their seats and the waiter came back with their food. "Here's the steak for Shadow the baked potato with salad for Rouge and two salads for the Sonic and Amy" the waiter finished. "Wait I didn't order this and I haven't even order yet" Sonic said confused. "Well the young woman ordered for you" the waiter said pointing at Amy.

This pissed off Sonic to the Max. "Who do you think you are getting my food when you know perfectly what I like" Sonic yelled. "Oh please Sonic you don't know what you want" Amy yelled back. Sonic just said what he wanted and he was getting pissed even more.

"Amy you don't control my life no one does" Sonic yelled. Amy got into Sonics face and told the blue hedgehog "without me you would be lost". Sonic then knew he couldn't take her anymore "so is that a bet because Amy I'm through with you and your crap so just do me a favor and leave" Sonic screamed. Amy ran out of the restaurant with tears. Sonic didn't feel bad at all he felt good to finally tell Amy off.

Shadow and Rouge just sat and watch the whole thing happen. "Sonic are you going to be alright" Rouge asked "yeah, I finally told Amy what I thought of her and boy do I feel good" Sonic answering her question.

Rouge smiled and besides she was sort of happy that Sonic said that to Amy. Suddenly a slow song started to play again Shadow was just about to ask Rouge for another dance but then was cutoff by Rouge's voice "Sonic would you like to dance" Rouge asked Sonic.

This pissed Shadow off first it was talking then talking about and now dancing Shadow didn't know how much he could take. Sonic turn to see if it was alright with Shadow but he didn't say a thing. Rouge looked at Shadow who was looking at her to "don't worry Shadow it's just a little dance".

Sonic and Rouge both got up and went to the dance floor. Shadow was watching them like a hawk on its prey he still didn't get why this night had been mainly about Sonic. He was now starting to think that they planned this just so he could get mad but he knew that wasn't true as Rouge would never do that to him.

Sonic and Rouge didn't really talk as there was nothing to talk about. Rouge noticed that Sonic could dance well and it shouldn't be a surprise that he knew how to work his feet. The song was finally over and they took their seat.

Shadow looked up and saw them coming "finally" Shadow said mentally. When they sat down Sonic started to have a conversation with Rouge. Shadow wanted to tell Rouge to dance even though it wasn't a slow song he still wanted to dance.

"Rouge do you want to dance" Shadow said to her but she didn't hear so he decided to try again "Rouge do you want to" Shadow was cutoff by Rouge "not now Shadow can't you see I'm talking to Sonic" Rouge told Shadow.

Shadow couldn't take it anymore if she wants to talk to Sonic the whole date fine. Shadow got up Rouge saw him "where are you going" Rouge asked him. "I'm going home" Shadow told Rouge. "Why" Rouge simply asked "if you just want to Sonic that's fine you don't need me to talk to him" Shadow said walking toward the door.

Rouge got up and caught up to him "don't go Shadow we can still talk" Rouge told Shadow. "Rouge the whole time we was here you talked to him the only word you have said to me is 'what are you getting' that's the only one" Shadow said.

"I'm sorry Shadow but Sonic just broke up" Rouge said. "So that doesn't mean a damn thing, it's obvious to me that you don't want to talk did Sonic say some things that you liked or something because you didn't act like that to him yesterday" Shadow finished.

"Yeah but" Rouge said before she was cutoff "but nothing I'm leaving and that is final you can stay here and talk I don't care anymore goodnight Rouge" Shadow said exiting the door. "Shadow wait" Rouge said "GOODNIGHT!" Shadow yelled again.

As Shadow exited the door Rouge felt so guilty she hadn't notice that she was talking to Sonic the whole time even when Shadow told Rouge. "You going to be alright Rouge" Sonic asked. Rouge turned to see him "yeah, I'll be alright" Rouge said back "what about Shadow will he be alright" Sonic asked Rouge "yeah, he just needs some time alone he'll get over it" Rouge answered.

Sonic now felt guilty too "it's my fault isn't it I knew I shouldn't have came" Sonic said with a frown. "No, it's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong he's just mad cause I was talking Shadow is a jealous type" Rouge said trying to make Sonic a little happy. Sonic was a still a little unhappy for what just happened and he didn't want to stay where all the people are staring at you.

"Rouge do you want to go" Sonic asked Rouge looked at Sonic "Yes, lets go". They both left since they didn't have to pay the check but Sonic still gave the waiter a pretty good tip for his kindness. Sonic didn't want Rouge to walk home by herself so he walked with her. "Sonic you can go home now you don't have to walk me home I'll be alright" Rouge told Sonic. "I know but I just cant leave you walking by yourself that wouldn't be like me at all and besides taking your road will get me home faster" Sonic said with his smile.

Rouge smiled back at what he said "why isn't he running me home I don't know Sonic that much but what I do know is he doesn't like to walk anywhere" Rouge asked herself "uh Sonic why aren't you running me home" Rouge now asking Sonic. "Well it's a nice night tonight and the full moon's brings out your eyes and it makes you look…well sexier" Sonic said to Rouge.

Rouge blushed crazy at his words "I guess underneath all that cockiness is a softer more romantic Sonic" Rouge said mentally "that was nice of you to say still blushing. Sonic smiled at her noticing the blushing and to be honest he wanted to blush when he said those words but he didn't. There was silence when they were walking and Rouge didn't live close they still got at least another ten to fifteen minutes.

Finally, Rouge broke the silence "so Sonic what are you going to do about Amy" Rouge asked Sonic in which he answered "I don't care about Amy she's been mean to me since day one and finally it's over and for once I had the courage to say something to her and now it's over I couldn't be happier". Rouge was happy that Sonic was happy which she smiled to Sonic "are you happy that I dumped her Rouge" Sonic told her with a smile.

Rouge said quickly "yes, I'm glad you're done with her I didn't like the way she treated you Sonic now see if I was your girlfriend I would have treated you differently". Sonic started to blush at what Rouge said and Rouge didn't know what know what he was blushing about then she started to realize what she had said and now she was blushing. They both knew they were blushing but didn't want to say anything.

They finally got to Rouge's house. "Well here's your stop" Sonic said. Rouge walked toward the door "thanks for the invite Rouge even though it was a totally disaster" Sonic said. "Yes, it was but it was still fun" Rouge said back to Sonic. Sonic just smiled and asked "so are you sure your going to be alright with Shadow" "yeah, Sonic don't worry about Shadow or me I can take care of myself and he just needs some time" Rouge told Sonic. Sonic smiled and nodded.

Rouge was just about to walk in when Sonic asked "Rouge I was wondering if maybe you want to get some breakfast tomorrow morning it's one me". Rouge liked that idea since she got up early and she really didn't know hot to cook and it would be a free meal "that would be nice Sonic why don't you pick me up around nine and don't get carried away this isn't a date its just two friends going out for breakfast" Rouge finished.

Sonic agreed "it's funny how I want thinking it as a date and you was" Sonic said with a smile Rouge blushed and smiled back. They both said there goodbyes and goodnight and Sonic left. "That was so nice of him to invite me he's so sweet" Rouge said blushing before closing the door.

**HOW DID YALL LIKE MY SECOND CHAPTER? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3 pt1

**THIS PART MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLOW BUT WILL START GETTING BETTER IN PT 2! ENJOY!!!**

**CHAPTER 3 pt1**

It was 8:30 and Rouge was already up she didn't have any makeup on since she never did in the morning but she did brush her nappy hair. When she finished brushing her hair she had thirty minutes left so she decided to watch T.V.

As she was flipping through channel and then there was a channel five news break. Rouge was interested right away.

"This is Chuck Manson and we interrupt this program to give a special news report here is Lisa Ortiz with the story" the anchor man said. "Thank you Chuck, we are her now at downtown station square where there happens be a mad man driving a bus load of 2nd graders, he was originally suppose to take them to the Mystic Ruins on a field trip, the Police say "he was driving dangerously and when we told him to pull over but refused and bumped me we also heard the children cry for help" Lisa Ortiz reported.

This got Rouge really interested and she also felt that she had to do something but she didn't want to feel guilty if any of the children got hurt or even killed so she didn't go anywhere.

"We still don't know what caused the bus driver to do this and when he will stop or at least when the bus runs out of gas but we know the police are trying there best to free them and we will update ever one on this back to you Chuck." Lisa finished.

Rouge wanted to see more but she had to go out with Sonic. She looked up at the clock and there it said 8:50 so she had 10 minutes left. But before she got her bag the news came back on with the update on the bus thing.

"Were back giving you a new update and it seems Sonic The Hedgehog is here and has sneaked in the bus through the emergency escape door and stopping the mad man" Lisa reported.

Rouge was smiling as she was watching the news and all of a sudden she wanted to put on some makeup and look good for him but she tried to knock those thought out of her head but she couldn't.

"Sonic has just stopped the mad man and the bus is stopping now as we speak and now the mad man and Sonic is getting out of the bus and the police are surrounding him. Were going to try and interview the blue hedgehog now. Sonic, Sonic I am Lisa Ortiz from channel five news and we a hoping that you will let us interview you." Lisa said.

Sonic looked at her with a smile "yeah sure but one question. What time is it" the hedgehog asked.

Lisa looked at him and then at her watch "it is 9:10 o.k. lets start out with" Lisa answered but got interrupted by Sonic.

"OH CRAP IM LATE FOR A DATE!" Sonic yelled before he left and he also promised to interview the reporter later.

"Well that that's another day saved by Sonic The hedgehog. I'm Lisa Ortiz signing out." Lisa finished.

Rouge turned off the T.V. and then there was a knock on her door. She knew it was too late to put on some make up since she knew it was Sonic.

Rouge was walking to the door "I'm coming hold on" Rouge said opening the door.

Sonic was standing there with a smile on his face "I'm sorry I'm late but" Sonic said before he got interrupted.

Rouge interrupted him "I know it was on the news. Sonic you're something else you know, you would save the kids when you know the police was handling it" Rouge said with a smile.

Sonic responded "I know they were handling it but I just love kids you know, and I just can't see them being held hostage"

Rouge and Sonic was heading through the door. They were heading to a restaurant that Sonic had never gone to it was IHOP he never got up early to get there breakfast and people kept telling him that it was good.

"Sonic you've never been to IHOP you've have missed out on the greatest breakfast experience of your life" Rouge said smiling at him.

Sonic smiled back "oh really well this experience is going to be twice as good because you're here with me" Sonic answered.

Rouge smiled while blushing a bit "well I'm happy to share the experience you" Rouge said back. Sonic smiling still.

They were walking when Tails walked up to them curious why they were together. And Tails would've never thought that Rouge and Sonic would be walking together.

"Hey Sonic hey Rouge, where are you two doing or where are you going" Tails asked while walking up to them.

"Well were on a date and were going to a romantic morning" Sonic was about to say more but Rouge stopped him by elbowing him in the side.

"Were going out for breakfast and were not on a date" Rouge said looking at Sonic.

Tails just looked at them confused so are not knowing if they were on a date or not because there going out for breakfast sounds like a date but Tails wasn't good at relationships right now. So Tails just nodded at what they said and he left with a headache.

When Tails left Sonic looked at Rouge "why did you hit me it was just joke cant you handle a joke, you know I would never count this as a date" Sonic told Rouge.

"Oh yeah like the way on the news when said oh no I'm late for a date you basically to everybody we were on a date" Rouge told back.

Sonic he didn't want to start something in the morning especially when it's cold and if she slaps him its going to hurt twice much. So he just kept his mouth shut.

They were like two more blocks and they both didn't know why Sonic just didn't run there because it was cold but Sonic liked it when they spent time together and walking makes more time. Rouge was cold she forgot to look at the weather channel and Sonic was noticing everything. So Sonic put his arm around her since he didn't have a jacket.

Rouge was looking to the side hugging herself trying to make it more warm when all of a sudden Sonic put his arm around her she looked at him "what are you doing Sonic" Rouge asked him.

Sonic looked at her aqua blue eyes "you were shivering and I don't have a jacket so my arm was the best thing to use" Sonic answered.

Rouge blushed yet again because she's had people do that but it was just to make a move. It never happened when I was cold, not even Shadow did that, he usually told Rouge that it was going to be cold and if she didn't hear him then it was Rouges fault. So this is a first for Rouge.

Rouge looked at him still blushing "thanks Sonic you're a really nice guy" Rouge said then placing her head on his shoulder.

Finally they made it to the restaurant but Sonic never took his arm around Rouge and Rouge never lifted her head up off his shoulder. They were both comfortable with their position and they didn't stop. While they walked touching each other the women who gave them their seats made an aaww sound. Sonic and Rouge both got off of each other while blushing.

They took there seat and waited for there food to come. Sonic then yawn with his arms all in the air like he was going to put them on Rouge and Rouge that Sonic was going to do just that. But to her surprise he didn't and Rouge looked at Sonic while smiling.

"Sonic is different than all the other guys, its like he's sweeping me off of my feet and he's not even trying and its working" Rouge said mentally while staring at Sonic.

Rouge knew what she said and she meant everything. Sonic caught Rouge staring and smiled back at her. They sat there staring at each other looking deep in each others eyes when they got there food and ruined the moment.

"Here's your food and how is the lovely couple today" the girl said.

"Were doing fine" they both said.

Sonic and Rouge didn't know what they just said they just wanted the woman out and there food on the table so they could eat. While they were eating Sonic finally said the first word.

"Hey Rouge have you talked to Shadow yet because I still think it's my fault that he left" Sonic asked.

"No, I haven't talked to him yet he hasn't even called and you shouldn't feel responsible it's his fault for being jealous and I'm waiting for him to apologize to me for acting that way" Rouge answered.

Sonic then asked another question "Rouge I'm having a good time but I don't want this day to end do you want to I don't know go to the carnival with me have a much greater time" Sonic asked her while blushing.

Rouge didn't know what to say she's never been to the carnival. She always wanted to go to the carnival but no one would take her and she didn't want to go alone. She always thought that Shadow would be the first one to take her there but she wrong.

"O.k. Sonic I would love to go I've never been there and we could ride all the rides and when I say all the rides I mean all the rides" Rouge said with excitement.

Sonic smiled having his last bite. They were both finished and it was 10:15 so they had a lot of time left before the carnival started and Rouge just couldn't wait till the left.

"So when do we leave to go to the carnival because I just can't wait" Rouge asked excited

"Well it doesn't start till 3 so we'll just have to do something till then, Rouge your just going to have to wait" Sonic answered.

They both got up paid there check and left but they didn't walk this time since it was cold out so he went his speed.

"Sonic do you want to come in since were going to the same place later on and its cold I don't want you to get sick" Rouge told Sonic.

Sonic went inside to the cozy comfortable couch of Rouge sat down and turned on the T.V. Rouge closed the door and got two sodas and handed one to Sonic.

"You know Rouge I wouldn't mind getting sick because then you would have to take care of me and you do a good job on taking care of me" Sonic told Rouge while smiling.

"Your right I would have to take care of you and I would have to keep an eye on you so I guess you would have to sleep in my room if you were to get sick" Rouge said smiling back. Sonic begin to blush right away.

It was 2:30 P.M. they have been watching T.V. for 4 hours. Rouge was in the shower getting ready for the carnival and Sonic was still sitting there watching T.V. Then Rouge came out of the bathroom and Sonic did turn around and saw a half naked bat in the hallway. Rouge caught Sonic looking but only smiled when she caught him Sonic turned around and started blush.

"Wow I think I need a cold shower now" Sonic mumbled to himself.

Rouge came out again and was wearing something sexy. Sonic didn't want to turn around because the he was really going to need a cold shower. But he did anyway and he loved the dress.

"Rouge you look….HOT" Sonic told Rouge. Rouge blushed but she knew that Sonic was going to say something so that's why she wore it.

"Ready to go" Rouge asked Sonic.

"Yeah let's go but first go get a jacket just in case my arm isn't good enough" Sonic told Rouge in which she started to blush again.

She got her jacket and her purse; they exited through the door and were on there way to the carnival.

**I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE BORING AND A LITTLE SLOW BUT I SAVED ALL THE GOOD STUFF FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!! **


	4. Chapter 3 pt2

**IM SSSSOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SSSSOOOO LONG!!! WELL LET'S JUST GET THIS STARTED. ENJOY!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 3 pt2**

Sonic and Rouge were both outside WALKING toward the carnival until Sonic got to impatient while Rouge was noticing the whole thing.

"Sonic, what's wrong? You're acting weird." Rouge said. Sonic turned to her "it's just that the carnival is like 5 miles away and as we all know I'm just a little impatient," Sonic answered. Rouge turned to him "what? you're not a little impatient, Sonic," Rouge said back smiling. "Well, we're never going to get there if we walk the whole time," Sonic said. Rouge looked at him again and said, "well, what do you think we should do."

Sonic thought about it, and suddenly he had a big grin across his face. "What? What are you smiling about," Rouge questioned now starting getting a smile on her face. Sonic, with the big grin still on his face, "well, I want to get there as fast as possible, but we don't seem to have anything here. So that means you're going to have to get on my back," Sonic said pointing at his back.

The smile on Rouge's face was gone and she was now blushing. She didn't want to argue with the hedgehog so she agreed. She hopped on his back, which she found very comfortable, and noticed that he smelt really good, too. She couldn't help but notice how safe she felt when she was around him, but who wouldn't feel safe around the world's hero; Rouge also felt a little bit more safer with Sonic then she did with Shadow.

Sonic who turned his head to see Rouge "are you all set Rouge," Sonic asked. Rouge answered, "yes Sonic I'm ready." After, she said that she laid her head against Sonics' shoulder, sniffing his pleasant cologne. She asked if he wouldn't get there his fastest, since she was enjoying this to much, Sonic agreed and changed his pace to half speed.

While Sonic was running he noticed that he was starting to enjoy spending time with Rouge and that he would do anything for Rouge. He had started having feelings for her, quite similar to the ones he had for Amy. He was about to ask Rouge a question until, he heard a familiar voice. He and Rouge both turned to see who was calling. It was none other that Sonics good friend, Tails.

"HEY SONIC!!" Tails yelled. Sonic had stopped running, so Tails could catch up. "Hey little buddy, what do you want," Sonic asked. Tails, finally able to catch up, asked if he was going to go to the carnival, Sonic nodded, but then Tails noticed Rouge was on Sonic's back. "Uh, Rouge why are you on Sonics back," Tails asked another question. Rouge looked at the kid "well, Tails me and Sonic are really close now and since we're that close every time we go out he wants me to get on his back" Rouge said with a smile while Sonic what blushing.

Tail, who was confused, looked at Sonic "Sonic what happened between you and Amy," Tails asked. Sonic had forgotten all about Amy "oh, I thought I had already told you. Tails we broke up," Sonic said. Tails knew why they broke and he was kind of happy they had broken up. Tails looked back at Rouge "so what about you and Shadow," Tails asked yet another question. Rouge looked at him "what about me and Shadow; he hasn't called so there is nothing going on between" Rouge answered.

Tails, then said to Rouge, "hey Rouge you caught you self a really good one there" when he said that he looked at Sonic. Sonic and Rouge, now blushing, said there goodbyes and headed toward the carnival.

When they finally got there, Rouge was in awe. She had never seen anything like it, all the prizes, lights, which some was to bright, and rides were all breathtaking. She had been everywhere, since she was an agent and a thief, but she had never seen anything like this before. She turned around and gave him a hug, for taking here.

The first thing that Rouge did was go to one of side games (the one where you have to knock over a couple of pins with three balls) and she try to win a prize, but as we all know first timers rarely win on there first try. Sonic, who saw Rouge was having trouble, went to go help her out. "You need help," Sonic asked. Rouge looked at him and smiled "yes, but I still want to try and get it by myself," Rouge answered.

Sonic understood what Rouge meant, so he got behind Rouge picked up one of her hands and began showing her the motions. Rouge was blushing like crazy. Even, though she was on his back earlier, she has never been this close to him before.

"You know how to do it now," Sonic asked but Rouge didn't answer because she was to lost in her thought. "Rouge….Rouge are you listening" Sonic said. Rouge, now awake from her mental slumber, "yes, I hear you," Rouge answered.

She had no idea what he said, but she tried anyway. "Man I can't do this" Rouge said a little annoyed. Sonic didn't want her getting frustrated over a game. "Rouge, let me help you again," Sonic said with a smile.

Rouge agreed and gave him the ball, but Sonic didn't except it. "Sonic I thought you were going to help me," Rouge asked confusedly. "I am, but I don't want to do all the work," Sonic answered will smiling.

Rouge, still a little confused, didn't know how he was going to help her. Sonic got behind Rouge again and got one of the balls and handed it to Rouge's Right hand, then Sonic picked up her hand again. "Rouge all you have to do is throw it, and just let me do all the rest, o.k.," Sonic asked her. Rouge, blushing crazy again, just nodded.

Finally, they won a prize, she picked out the big, stuffed up Sonic. Sonic was smiling at the fact that Rouge gets a prize on her carnival ever, and that she picked out a Sonic doll. Rouge was extremely happy that she got a prize. She turned around to face Sonic and she was about to give him a kiss, but she had remember that he wasn't her boyfriend.

She was shocked about what she was about to do, and what she did didn't go unexpected. Sonic was surprised about what she was about to do, not to mention a little disappointed. Rouge was blushing extremely hard, the same goes for Sonic. There was a long pause "Uh…..Rouge do you want to go one a ride," Sonic asked still blushing. Rouge, who wasn't even able to get a word out, just nodded.

The two was going to the roller coaster called "The Giant". Rouge saw the ride when they first got in, but now she's having second thoughts on it. "Uh Sonic, can we get on another ride this one seems…..to big," Rouge asked. Sonic looked at her, and knew she was scared right away " You don't have to worry about anything Rouge. I'm here," Sonic said trying to comfort her.

Rouge looked into his eyes, and knew everything was going to be okay. She noticed that they have been holding hands since they came from that one game, and Sonic had begin noticing it to, but they didn't want say anything.

They were finally on the ride, but she was still a little worried. "Rouge don't worry, you're going to love it," Sonic said while smiling. She could trust him, especially when he smiled.

When the "The Giant" was going up, Rouge's heart was beating faster and faster. Then, the roller coaster took off. It went up and down loops:; they went side ways; they went in every direction.

Rouge, who was freighted, couldn't help but to hold Sonic's hand, and Sonic held her hand tight. Once, Rouge felt Sonic's hands she felt safe again. She began calming down and started enjoying the ride.

The ride went on for another couple of minutes, until it was over. Rouge came out very excited, yet a little shaky. Sonic, was going to take her to the bumper cars so she can try and forget how scared she was. Rouge looked at Sonic "Where are we going now," she asked.

Sonic smiled "we're going to a place where you can release all the anger built inside of you," Sonic answered. Rouge, having no clue what Sonic was talking about, just smiled back and gave him a simple "ok".

Sonic grabbed Rouge's hand and started going toward the bumper cars. "Sonic what's the rush," Rouge asked him. "I want you to see these things, your gonna love it," Sonic answered back. Rouge just followed Sonic around, and blushing at the fact that they were holding hands again.

Sonic and Rouge both stopped and were finally at the bumper cars. "So…..what's this," Rouge asked. Sonic look at Rouge and smiled "wow Rouge you would be so lost if you came here by yourself" Sonic said while pointing up. Rouge looked up to see what he was pointing at, it was a sign that read "Rump n Bump".

She didn't know what the sign meant, but it had the word "bump" and she saw little cars going ever where. Then, Tails happened to show up with Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic," Tails, Silver, and Knuckles said jointly. Sonic and Rouge both turned around. "Hey guys" Sonic and Rouge said. "Sonic I didn't know you were with Rouge now," Knuckles said. That made both Rouge and Sonic blush. "So are you here to ride the bumper cars," Sonic asked, trying to forget what knuckles just said. Knuckles nodded.

"So Sonic, since you have Rouge now, Can I have Amy," Silver asked. Sonic said yes to his request, and everyone else laughed.

Everybody finally got in one of the bumper cars. Then, the it all started everybody bumping into each other Rouge not knowing what to do at first until Sonic gave her a bump. She went everywhere bumping everybody. She had a whole lot of fun and even wishes the real world were like this, but that would be hazardous.

Sonic and Rouge went on a lot of rides, but finally they went on the only ride Rouge has ever been in, and that is the Ferris wheel. Sonic was going to like this ride, it had a surprise waiting for Rouge at the very top.

They got into a cart and were on there way to the top. Rouge looked at Sonic "Hey Sonic, can I ask you a question," Rouge asked. Sonic looked back at Rouge "sure Rouge go right ahead" Sonic answered with a smile.

"Why does this feel like a read date," Rouge asked. Sonic smiled "maybe because this is a real date, even though you say its just two friends hanging out" Sonic answered. Rouge smiled "I'm on a date with Sonic the Hedgehog" Rouge said, once those words came out of here mouth Sonic started to blush.

They were finally at the top of the Ferris Wheel. "Rouge I have something for you" Sonic said pointing at the sky. Rouge smiling and was curios. Sonic then pulled out a little button and pressed it.

A couple of seconds later there were 8 really big fireworks, and each time one popped it a word was shown in the sky.

"Thank"

"You"

"For"

"Going"

"Out"

"With"

"Me"

"Rouge"

Rouge looked out the sky and she almost felt like crying. She had never had someone treat her so right. She wanted to give him a kiss now. She had developed feelings for the blue hedgehog. She then felt a tear go down her cheek. Sonic noticed the tear and immediately began questioning. "Rouge what's wrong, you don't like my gift," Sonic said a little worried. Rouge shook her head no "I love your gift, it's the most best gift you can ever give." Rouge said, trying to stop more tears from coming down.

"Then what's the problem," Sonic, now starting to feel a little sad himself. "It's just that nobody has ever treated me like you do, and we don't even go out," Rouge said. Sonic, tying to calm her down, came close and gave her a hug.

Rouge, now in Sonic's arms, started calming down, feeling safe in them and loved even more. "I think its time to go home," Rouge said. Sonic agreed, and they both waited to get to the bottom.

The both of them got out of the Ferris Wheel and started walking home. "Sonic can we run home instead," Rouge asked. Sonic turned to her "sure Rouge, whatever you say" Sonic said back. Rouge hopped back on Sonic's back and then laid her head down as she did before.

Sonic went the same speed as he did last time. Rouge still sniffing the scent of his cologne.

It was obvious the more time they spent together, the more stronger their feelings became for one another. "Do I...love Rouge," Sonic asked himself. Sonic kept thinking that all the way "have I always loved Rouge" Sonic asked himself another question.

They finally got home, Rouge got off of Sonic's back and begin walking toward the door, while Sonic is following right behind her. They reached it and Rouge turned around to face Sonic "I had a really great time Sonic, and I'm sorry I got emotional back there" Rouge said. "It's ok Rouge, even though that happened, I still had a great time," Sonic said back.

Rouge came closer to Sonic and gave him a hug, but then she felt like he deserved more than just a hug, so she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic's became red "come one Sonic say that you love her." Sonic said to himself, but just couldn't.

Rouge said her goodbyes and Sonic said his. Rouge went inside her house closed the door, went to go sit down. "I love him…..I love Sonic The Hedgehog," Rouge finally admitted.

**NOW THEY'RE ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE!!! STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!! **


	5. Chapter 4 pt1

**Sorry again for taking so long, but my computer and I also had a huge writers block. Anyway heres Chapter 4**

Sonic, sleeping very comfortably, until an annoying noise, that was his alarm, woke him up from his slumber. "That was a good sleep." Sonic said, while stretching.

The first thing Sonic did was go to the bathroom, wash his face, and brush his teeth. "I wonder what I got for mail?" Sonic asked himself. Sonic went to his fromnt door where all his mail lay on the floor.

He looked at the paper and picked them up. "Bill...bill...bill...Hm, whats this?" Sonic asked himself, while looking at the letter. "Sonic the Hedgehog you have been invited to Silver and Blazes wedding, this saturday at the St. Petersburg Church." Sonic read, outloud.

Sonic was confused why Silver hadn't told him when they seen eachother at the Mega Mall last week. "Why didn't they he tell me then or he could have at least sent the invitation earlier...Wait Friday isn't mail day, Monday, Tuesday and sometimes Thursday are." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic had no idea what he hadn't done. There was a huge silence, until Sonic finnally realized that he hadn't check the mall in a week. "OH MY GOD, I hadn't check the mail since Tuesday, thats why Silver didn't tell me anything. Cause he though I already knew" Sonic screamed, feeling stupid.

Sonic walked back to his room. "I have got to go find something to wear quick." Sonic said, while grabbing and putting on his shoes and cleaning the mess of letters on the floor.

Meanwhile, at Rouges house. Rouge was already up and watching the news, checking if Sonic was in it. "I'm bored. I wonder what Sonic is doing?" Rouge asked herself.

Her and Sonic are getting more and more closer and there love for eachother is getting bigger.

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident at the Emerald Sky. Although, Shadow has been calling to apolgoize; Rouge does not return any of his calls. Rouge had called Sonic only to get his answering machine.

"_Sorry I'm not here right now, I'm probably out saving the world or something. Anyway please leave a message and I will try to get back at you." _The answering maching finally finished. Rouge just sighed. "Hey its me, Rouge, um just wanted to see what you were doing cause I'm bored, but yeah call me back when you get this." Rouge said, leaving the message.

Rouge went to go put her phone back in her purse and went to go get ready for the day. She went to go get dressed and to put on her makeup, until the door bellrang. SHe knew it was Sonic.

Rouge went down stairs, checked the mirror to see if she looked good and then opened the door.

She was suprised to see that it wasn't Sonic at the door, but Shadow . They both stared at eachother, until Shadow broke the silence. "Hey Rouge, mind if I come in?" Shadw asked her. Rouge didn't want to be rude let him in. "Um yeah sure." Rouge replied.

They both went inside. Shadow looked around to see if anybody was there. When he saw that nobody was here he took a seat on the couch. Rouge knew what he was doing, but she ignored it and sat down.

"You already know why I'm here, right?" Shadow asked. Rouge just shook her head yes and just stared at him. "I just dont know why I'm so jealous. I just want you all to myself. I dont want to share you with anybody." Shadow said, honestly.

Rouge turned away and then turned back around. "Well you should have trusted me more, because I was never going to leave you, but now I'm not sure if I can go back with you." Rouge commented. She was thinking about Sonic when she said that.

She knew he wouldn't be to happy if he found out that he was trying to get back together. "I know Rouge, but I just cant live without you." Shadow said. Rouge was about to say something, until she was interrupted. "I hope you haven't forgot that its our anniversary today." Shadow added.

Rouge looked at him. "No, I hadn't forgot about it" Rouge replied back. Shadow had smiled when she said that, it had made him very happy. "You dont know how much that means to me that you hadn't forgot." Shadow said, still smiling.

Rouge didn't smile back. She did care about Shadow, but not like she use to. Rouge wanted to tell Shadow that she loved Sonic, but she couldn't do it.

Shadow looked at Rouge. "So will you be mine again?" Shadow asked her, hoping she says 'yes'. Rouge stood up and turned to the hedgehog. "I dont know Shadow. Your jealousy just makes it so hard for us to be together, I'm sorry."

Shadow stood up now, went to ROuge and held her hand. "O.k. Rouge how about this. You give me today to show you that I have changed and tomarrow you can tell me if you want to be with me or not." Shadow suggested, holder her hand tighter.

Rouge just looked into his eyes, and decided that one day with Shadow will not kill her. "I just hope Sonic doesn't find out about this." Rouge said in her head.

Shadow, excited that she agreed. "So when do you want to leave?" Shadow asked her. "well I'm already ready so we can leave now." Rouge answered. Rouge knew that Sonic was never up early, so she knew she was safe from Sonic seeing her.

Meanwhile, Sonic, at the mall, had just finished getting fitted for his tux. "Thank you Mr. Sonic, please come back again." The store clerk said. Sonic was walking to the was walking to the exit, until something caught his eye.

It was a jewelry store and they had a Chaos Emerald on display. Sonic knew that Rouge was crazy over Chaos Emeralds, so decided to go buy it. "That way she doesn't have to go through the trouble stealing it." Sonic said to himself.

Sonic entered the jewelery store "Hello, is anybody here?" Sonic asked. He waited, until two people came out, one was short and one was tall, and went to Sonic. "Hello, did you come to buy something?" The two workers said togehter.

Sonic looked at them confused. "Yeah I want to buy something, thats why I'm in here." He answered. Sonic moved toward the Emerald, while the workers were following. "How much for the Emerald?" Sonic asked.

The store clerks looked at eachother. They didn't put a price on it, because they didn't think someone was going to buy it. "Since your Sonic the Hedgehog I'll sell it to you for 5 million." The tall store clerk replied.

Sonic took out his Hero Card, swiped it in and like that it was all his. "Thank you sir, and please come back!" The short clerk said, in joy. Sonic walked out of the store, put the Emerald in his pocket and walked toward the exit.

On his way he saw Shadow and Rouge on their way to the door. Rouge saw Sonic by the door and knew this was going to be bad. She wanted to go the other way, but it was already to late.

They met right beside the door, close to some benches. "Hey Sonic!" Shadow yelled. Sonic looked at Rouge and then to Shadow. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked, wanting to know badly.

"Today is me and Rouges anniversary. I'm here to buy her a present". Shadow replied. Rouge didn't even want to look at Sonic. SHe felt so bad that she wanted to cry, but she fought it. She didn't think that Sonic would be here so early.

Sonic looked at both of them again and pulled someting from his pocket. "Here Shadow give this to Rouge will love you forever." Sonic said, giving Shadow Rouge's present.

Rouge had looked at what Sonic had given and knew that Sonic had bought that Emerald for her. She wanted to cry even more harder, but she kept on fighting it. "Well I got to go. Bye" Sonic said, giving Rouge one more sad look before he left.

Rouge wanted to chase Sonic and just tell him that she loved him, but she just couldn't do it, because she was afraid of what Sonic would say.

When SOnic had left Rouge turned to Shadow. "Hey Shadow I'm not feeling to good, do you mind if I go back home?" Rouge barely being able to ask. Shadow just looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"O.k. Rouge well go home." Shadow said. Rouge didn't want SHadow to come along. "I want to be by myself." She said. Shadow nodded again and Rouge turned and went through the exit.

On her way she began crying slightly. "Why did I say yes?" Rouge cried. "I could have just said no, I love Sonic!" Rouge screamed again.

Meanwhile, Sonic was already home. He also felt like crying, but he promised himself that he would never cry over a girl, no matter how much she hurt him.

Sonic went into his living room and was just sitting there, staring at the floor. He looked to the left and saw some pictures. It was him and Rouge acting goofy in the pictures. But the one he couldn't keep his eye off of, was the one where Rouge was kissing Sonics Cheek.

He smiled he saw that, rembering that fun day. Sonic then frowned again, threw the pictures on the ground and walked into his room. "Why Rouge? Why did you do this to me?" Sonic said, while a tear moved down his cheek. He then grabbed the door and closed it.

Rouge was finally at her house, crying her eyes out. She went into her room, got on her bed and cried some more. She looked up at her dresser and she saw the goofy pictures that Sonic and her took.

She stared at the pictures of her kissing Sonics cheeks and then she realized that her and Sonic was so close that Sonic allowed her to kiss his cheek.

"Why did I do that to him?" Rouge asked her self again. Rouge got up, digged in her purse, until she found her phone. She dialed a number. "Hello, Blaze?" Rouge asked, still sniffing. "Hey Rouge...Whats wrong?" Blaze asked.

"You're in love with Silver, right?" Rouge asked her. Blaze confused about the question. "Yeah, why?" Rouge beginning to start crying again. "Blaze I'm in love with Sonic" Rouge told her.

Blaze wasn't surprised, because of all the time they had been spending together. "Oh really thats great! But why are you crying? You should be happy" Blaze told her.

Rouge was silent for a moment. Then she broke the silence. "Blaze I need your advice on what to do, because I hurt Sonic heart so badly." Rouge told Blaze.

**Thats Chapter 4 part 1 of 2. This will be the last Chapter that has to do something with Parts. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 4 pt2

**NOTE: SORRY FOR TAKING ABOUT 2 OR 3 YRS TO UPDATE BUT HERE. ITS CHAPTER 4pt 2. **

**ENJOY!**

Sonic was thinking about what just happened, "I thought they broke up, or did my ears hear wrong?" Sonic asked himself, still a little sad about what just happened. The hero picked himself off the bed, "the only way to find out is to talk to Rouge. And if she's back with Shadow that's gonna seriously suck." Sonic told himself, walking out the front door.

Rouge hung up the phone, "Blaze is right, the only way to make things better is to talk about it." Rouge said in a strong voice. She wiped her tears and was headed to the door.

As she opened the door, Sonic was standing right there, with his fist up ready to knock, "uh…Rouge, can I talk to you?" Sonic asked her, nervously and hoping she'll let him in.

"Uh…yeah Sonic come in. I just about to go over there." Rouge answered, a little scared about what Sonic was going to say. Sonic entered the house and sat on the couch, as Rouge Sat right next to him.

"Rouge…um…" the nervous hedgehog said, trying to find the words. "I think its great that your back together with Shadow and that we can sti…" Sonic was saying until he was interrupted by Rouge.

I'm not with Shadow. He came over here saying to give him a second chance. I said no at first, but he kept begging, so I said yes to shut him up." Rouge explained, hoping Sonic would believe her.

Sonic looked at her and then began to smile, "Really?" the excited hedgehog said, "uh…I mean, Really?" he said putting a serious face on. Rouge nodded. Sonic couldn't keep the serious face on, he was just to excited. "Me and Shadow are through. Now , I'm looking at the best new thing." the blushing bat said, getting closer to Sonic.

Sonic just kept smiling, "well whoever that guy is he sure is gonna be lucky." Sonic said, completely oblivious of what Rouge was hinting. Rouge took a deep breath and changed the subject, "I'm gonna make my enchiladas that you love so much." She said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

Sonic got up, "great that's exactly what I'm in the mood for." the happy hedgehog said. Rouge looked back at him, " good then you can help me." she said with a smile. Sonic didn't like the idea, he couldn't cook for crap, that's why he stuck with chilli dogs, they're easier to make.

Sonic followed her, as he looked her ass, "fine what do I do?" he asked the sexy chef. "You make the sauce." Rouge said, as she took out the ingredient. She explained to him how to make it. Sonic finished the sauce, "It's finished. Here you go." he said as he handed it to her.

"How does it taste?" she asked, hoping he didn't mess it up. Sonic dipped a finger in and licked it, " its delish" the blue hero said, smiling at her. She dipped her finger in and put some on his nose. Rouge started to giggle, as Sonic wiped it off with his hand, but there was more sauce on that hand. "Aww man, Is it all over my face?" Sonic asked her, with all the sauce in his face.

Rouge started to laugh, as she got a rap and whipped it off his face. The both started to laugh, until they calmed down. The couple stared to get lost into each others eyes. Sonic broke out of the trance, "you've got the most beautiful eyes, Rouge. You know that?" Sonic said, with a little smile.

Rouge blushed, "well uh…we should start cooking." the blushing bat said, as she turned around quickly so he wouldn't notice. She finished cooking, served Sonic a plate, and then herself. They both sat at the table and began eating.

"Sonic how would you describe me in three words?" Rouge asked nervously, while blushing. Sonic stopped eating, "Rouge three words isn't enough to describe you. To me your caring, loving, extremely beautiful and sexy, and above all a good friend." Sonic said, truthfully while looking into her eyes..

Rouge was blushing like crazy, "do you mean that, Sonic?" Rouge said, putting her fork down and moving her hand closer and closer to Sonics hand. Sonic nodded, "I mean every word I just said." the honest hedgehog said, while smiling.

"Now's your chance to tell him, Rouge. Tell him that you love him now." Rouge thought to herself. "I'm gonna tell her. I have to tell her. Who knows, she might like me back." Sonic thought.

Rouge was beginning to blush again, "Sonic I have to tell you something" Rouge said. "Yeah what is it?" Sonic asked, while looking deeply into her eyes. "I l…" She was confessing, until Sonic cut her off. "Wait, Rouge I need to tell you something first." he said as Rouge looked at him.

Rouge took a deep breath, " what is it?" Rouge said, wishing he hadn't interrupted her. Sonic looked deeply in her eyes and took on of her hands, " Rouge….I lo…" he said until the lights went off.

"What tha? What happened?" Sonic asked. The lights came back on, "what were you saying Sonic?" Rouge asked. Rouges heart started to beat fast, "was he gonna say he loved me?" she thought, hoping it was true. "What were you gonna say Sonic?" Rouge asked, growing impatient.

Sonic turned to look at Rouge, "Rouge I love y…" Sonic said, until the T.V. suddenly turned on. "HAHAHAHAHA! Hello citizens of Mobius. Allow me to introduce myself, incase you don't already know who I am." The sinister man said. Rouge looked like she was gonna go crazy, "Sonic, please tell me." Rouge said.

The blue hero turned to Rouge, "hold on Rouge. It's Robotnik(eggman)" Sonic told her. "I am Dr. Robotnik, science extraordinary, and I'm letting you people know you all are going to be my slaves, HAHAHA. Oh and for a certain menacing blue hedgehog, I've got something precious from you." Robotnik says, showing a pink hedgehog. "He has Amy!" Sonic and Rouge say together.

If you want to see this girl alive. You will come surrender yourself to me. And if not bye bye Amy. BWAHAHAHA! The evil scientist laughed maniacally, while the T.V. turns off. Sonic gets up, "sorry Rouge, but I got to go." The hero says, as he walks out the door, Rouge follows him, "what if it's a trap?" Rouge asked him, a little worried. "Trap or not, I have to go." Sonic replies.

Rouge continues to follow him, "Sonic I have to tell you something first." Rouge says, grabbing his hand, Sonic turns around " don't worry, I'll be back. You can tell me when I get back." Sonic said. "But Sonic I…" Rouge was saying, but it was to late, as Sonic had already ran off.

Rouge looked down, then back up, "but…I love you."

**How you like? PLEASE REVIEW. CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON.**


	7. chapter 5

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS SEGA DOES.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**ENJOY!**

Somewhere in the mystic ruins, sonic finds the evil scientist base and quickly breaks in the front entrance. Inside he finds guard bots surrounding him, the hedgehog smirked, "this is way to easy" the hero said. He quickly destroys the robots and as he does, he gets a video message.

"Very good Sonic, but you still more to come" he said, showing Sonic the dangers he has instore for him. Sonic clenched his fist, "yah aint gonna get away with this eggman, just you wait and don't you dare hurt Amy." the heroic hedgehog said as he sped off.

Meanwhile, back at Rouge's house, the lonesome bat laid there, worrying about her favorite hedgehog, who had left about an hour ago, "I hope he's o.k." she said "if anything were to happen to him…I don't know what I would" Rouge added. Suddenly, she received a phone call. She digged in her purse, phone the phone a looked at the caller I.D.

"Shadow!" she said, forgetting all about him. The phone rang a few more times until Rouge finally had the guts to answer, "hello?" Rouge simply asked. "Yeah its me" Shadow answered. She already knew what the hedgehog wanted to talk about their relationship and she didn't to talk to him about it at the moment. "Yeah, what's up?" Rouge asked.

Sonic entered the next level of the base, managing to overcome every obstacle and destroy all the robots in the previous one, "that was pretty tough." the tiresome hedgehog said, wiping some sweet off his forehead. He got another video message, "getting tired Sonic? Just surrender it'll be easier for the both of us. Oh and for your little friend." He said as he pulled her into the video, "HELP ME, SONIC!" Amy yelled as eggman put tape on her mouth. "Shut up you. Hurry up and surrender Sonic. Oh and I hope you like the surprise I left you." He ended, laughing as the video shuts off. "Damn it!" Sonic growled, running into the next level, "Don't worry Amy. I'm coming."

Sonic busted through the doors, "what did he mean by "surprise"?" Sonic asked himself. Suddenly there was rocket launched at him. He barely managed to dodge it, "who tha hell did that." Sonic said, turning around. The hedgehog looked up at the giant robot, "I hope this isn't the surprise." Sonic said, charging then jumping straight for its head. The robot was quick compared to the others Sonic has faced. Sonic was an inches away from its head, until the robot swatted him down away as if he was a little bug.

"OUCH! That hurt you bastard!" Sonic yelled in pain. He quickly got up and tried another strategy. He ran behind the gargantuan and started running up his leg, "lets see how smart this hunka junk is." he said with a smirk.

"Rouge have you thought about what I said this morning?" Shadow began. Rouge hadn't thought about it at all; all she could think about was Sonic, especially at the moment. "Uh Shadow….I don't know." Rouge stated nervously. She knew she didn't want to be with Shadow anymore, she wanted to be with Sonic, but how could she tell him that? He's gonna think I did have feelings for Sonic the whole time. On the other line, Shadow was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, "Rouge I promise you I will never blow up like that again." Shadow said.

Rouge knew he meant it, but the feeling she has for Sonic seemed true to her. She even noticed that the feelings she had for Shadow was not as strong as the ones for Sonic. Rouge thought that her and Shadow were through since he stopped coming and calling her. She always found Shadow attractive, but his temper all ways kept them from getting closer.

"I know you wont, but I just don't have those feelings for you anymore. Please try to understand that." Rouge said. Shadows blood began to boil, "It's Sonic isn't it? You fell for Sonic didn't you?" Shadow questioned. Rouge didn't know what to say, "Shadow I…." Rouge was saying until she got cutoff. "That's why you left all sad when we ran into Sonic, right?" Shadow yelled. Rouge didn't say anything, he was right after all. She never knew this would ever happen, having any kind of feelings for Sonic, but stuff happens, that's the way of life.

Shadow was growing impatient, "well? I'm I right or wrong?" Shadow asked, knowing he was right. Rouge finally worked up the courage to tell him about her feelings, "you know your absolutely right, Shadow. I love Sonic." She admitted.

Sonic went for the robots head again as got there he got in front of it and began taunting him, "you're the best toy he got? I can get more action in a toy car then you." Sonic said, sticking his tongue out at him. The robot was getting furious at his taunting and was about to strike. Sonic knew his plan was falling into action, he was just waiting for the perfect time.

The bot balled up his metal fist and struck with all his force. Sonic waited till it got close enough, and then jumped off. The bot struck his head and it knocked some important wiring and the huge robot began shaking as electricity ran through his body, until if finally blew up. Sonic put on his famous smile, but then a video message came up again. "Bravo Sonic you've destroyed my giant robot. I've given you time to surrender and you still refuse. Now, I have to put matters into my hands." the evil dr. said as he pushed a button, "you and your annoying little friend will now die, BWHAHAHA! Good bye forever Sonic The Hedgehog."

The video message was now showing a count down starting at 2. "I got two minutes to get Amy and get out of here! That eggman sure knows how to piss people off." the hero said, going Sonic speed through the rest of the level. "ONE MINUTE UNTIL SELF DESTRUCTION." the speakers announced. Sonic started having doubts about finding Amy and getting out in time, but worst of all was that he wasn't going to see Rouge's beautiful face again. "I cant give up, not now, especially not like this." The hero said, knocking those thoughts out of his head.

Sonic made it to the command center where Eggman was transmitting his videos, "AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sonic shouted, looking everywhere until he opened the closet to find her in it. Sonic felt relieved, "I found you." Sonic said, taking the tape and the ropes off. "Sonic you came." She said, giving him a hug. Sonic smiled, he was glad she was o.k., but forget about that they need to get out of there. "No time to talk Amy. We need to get out of here." Sonic said, picking her up. "FIVE SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCTION!" the announcement said again.

Rouge felt better letting Shadow know her feelings, but she just knew Shadow wasn't going to like it. "So, you finally let me know. Well you know what?" Shadow was saying about to admit to something. Rouge was caught off guard by his reaction, "uh what?" Rouge said, confusingly. "I've been cheating on you the whole time anyway." Shadow said.

Rouge was shocked when those words where caught off guard, "you were cheating on me? With who?" She asked, a little irritated. Shadow began to laugh, "with plenty of women, and even Tikal." Shadow said, still laughing a little. Rouge couldn't believe her ears. She never would of thought that, "then why would you get mad if I was talking to Sonic?" She asked, demanding an answer. Shadow quickly replied, "because I can't let my bitch talk to whoever she wants to talk to." Rouge couldn't believe what he said, she never thought that he would cheat on her or call her a bitch.

Rouge got pissed, "you know what Shadow? YOU CAN ROT FOR ALL I CARE AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL THIS PHONE AGAIN!" Rouge yelled in her fury, hanging up the phone. Rouge still couldn't believe that she being cheated on by Shadow, but she didn't think of her cheating on Shadow with Sonic now. "I don't want to hear from him again." Rouge said. She looked at the floor and picked up the pictures of her and Sonic, "you would never do that to me…right?" She asked herself. She looked at the picture for a few seconds, "of course you wouldn't." Rouge said, putting the picture close to her heart.

Sonic looked for an escape, but only saw a window; good enough for him. Sonic jumped out the window as soon as the base exploded, but Sonic still got hit by the explosion. He quickly put Amy on his chest, "get ready for a rough landing." the injured hedgehog said. Amy nodded and held on tight, she looked down to see where they were landing, "Sonic there is a car below us!" Amy informed him.

Sonic took a deep breath, "today just isn't my day." he said to himself as he braced for impact. He land straight on the car, smashing it and causing more injuries to him. Sonic barely being able to open his eyes, "damn that hurt a lot." Sonic said mentally. Everything was spinning and looked like time was slowing down in the hedgehogs eyes, "what's going on?" Sonic asked him self. He seen Amy get in front of his face, "Sonic are you alright?" Amy said, worrying about her hero, "Sonic talk to me!"

Sonic wanted to say yes, but he had no strength to say anything, "why do I feel this way? I've never felt like this before." Sonic was saying in his head. "Am I dying? Is this the end?" Sonic began to feel himself lose consciousness and couldn't stop thinking about Rouge and all the fun they've been having.

Amy wasn't getting any reaction, so she started to freak out, "Sonic say something please! You can't die you just can't." Amy yelled as tears began to go down her cheek. Sonic still a little conscious, "this can't be end of me plus I made a promise to Rouge that I would be back and I can't turn back now." Sonic was saying in his mind, "if I die now, then I wont be able to tell her that I love her." Sonic added as everything got dark.

Rouge felt a something deep inside her heart and it wasn't a good one, "what's this feeling?" The bat asked herself. She looked at the photo again and remember the day they took it. It was when Sonic agreed to go in water at the beach with Rouge, "he trusted me when I said I would save him if he started to drown, he got more scared after that." Rouge said, smiling.

She still felt some tugs at her heart, "why do I have a bad feeling in my heart?" she asked again, "Its probably nothing." Rouge got up and went into the kitchen to find the half eating food still sitting on the table. The bat remembered that Sonic was trying to tell her something before Eggman had to ruin it, "that damn Eggman." Rouge said.

She started cleaning the mess on the table and on the stove. Finally, finishing it was time to get into the shower, "maybe, Sonic will come as soon as I go in. So I can invite him in with me." Rouge said, blushing about the idea. She opened a drawer and picked some clothes to sleep in. She picked them out and turned to the bathroom. She saw the picture of her and Sonic again and sighed, "please hurry to me Sonic."

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter tells you what happened to Sonic. **

**STAY TUNED AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Note: Its been yrs since I've last updated. I think its time to finish this story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy!**

Sonic was laying on the hospital bed, still unconscious from the battle that just took place. Amy was sitting right at his side, holding his hand "oh Sonic wake up already" She said, a little worried. Suddenly the heroes' eyes started to open, "huh, what? Where am I?" The dazed hedgehog said.

Amy turns to Sonic "Oh Sonic! Your okay! I was so worried about you." She said giving him a hug. "OWW!" The injured hero said. "Take it easy".

Suddenly the heroes' eyes started to open, "huh, what? Where am I?" The dazed hedgehog said. Amy turns to Sonic "Oh Sonic! Your okay! I was so worried about you." She said giving him a hug. "OWW!" The injured hero said. "Take it easy".

Amy gives him his space "I thought you would never wake up." She said, reaching in for a kiss "My hero." Sonic was kinda getting annoyed by Amy.

This was the same way she always acted when he saved her, but then the next day. BAM! She's back to being physco. Amy began questioning him " Do you need anything? Food, drinks, pillow blankets?" She asked. Sonic shook his head, "Its okay Amy. I just need some rest. I'll be fine." Sonic told her.

The doors open and some nurses walk in, "Oh Good, your awake. Let me go find the doctor so he can check up on you." She told, leaving back out the door…

Rouge had been waiting for Sonic all night, that she didn't realize that she feel asleep on the couch. The sleepy bat slowly wakes up, "Uh? Morning already?" She said to her self, getting up and stretching. She realizes that Sonic never came back last night, "I wonder if he's at home? Lets give him a call." She said, walking towards her phone.

She speed dials him "_I'm sorry, but the person your trying to call is no longer in service. Goodbye." _The machine operator said. Rouge didn't know what was going on. His phone was working well yesterday and now its off? She remembered what he was trying to tell her last night, but then again she remember Shadow, too.

"Lets see what's on the news." She said turning on the t.v. As she did the first thing she saw was "Sonic The Hedgehog. Dead or Alive?" She couldn't believe what she was reading. She turned up the volume and listened in "Today at 1:38 am an explosion and eggman bases leaves Sonic the Hedgehog barely alive. He was dropped off at Hillcrest Hospital, but doctors are unsure if he will make it or not.." The anchor man reported. As soon as she heard Hillcrest Hospital, she went to grave her shoes, but then the door knocked. She opened it to see Shadow.

The doctors finally get done checking up on him "Well Sonic, its seems that you only have broken leg. That's pretty good since you fell from fifty stories." The doctor added. Sonic nodded until he asked, "can I use your phone? Mine broke." He asked showing his shattered phone. They agreed and went to grab him one.

Amy then grabbed his hand "Sonic I promise I will take care of you the whole time. I wont never leave your side. We can finally get back together." She told him, with a smile. Sonic just looked at her. She must be crazy if she thinks there getting back together. Sonic was in silence for a while until he finally broke it. "Amy to be honest with you I don't think there's no more 'we'" He told here looking in to her eyes. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. Sonic thought carefully about what to say "Amy I care about you a lot. If didn't I wouldn't go save you all the time." He paused "but if Robotnik still thinks were going out. He will keep coming after you, in order to get to me." Sonic looked at her "Its better we not see each other anymore." He told. This didn't sit well with the girl "What do you mean? I'm your one true love! You cant just end it like this." She added, getting a little aggravated.

Sonic sat up right, "We're better friends than lovers Amy. You have to understand that what we had is gone." He explained to the girl. "I'll always be here for you, but for now lets just stay friends. Like when we first met." Sonic finished look straight into her eyes. Amy didn't like what she was hearing, but she had to admit she like it when they first meet, they were like kids on a playground just having fun. Amy took a deep breathe, "You know what Sonic? I don't need you anymore. I'm gonna go away for awhile and you'll be so upset. You know why? Cause you'll be all alone for the rest of your life. With no one to love." She told him, getting her things ready to walk out. Sonic didn't say anything and to be hones he just wanted to be alone right now, but he still had Rouge on his mind.

"SHADOW!?" Rouge yelled in surprise "what are you doing here? I told you not to come by anymore!" Shadow just stood there "We need to talk about things." He said, looking at the ground. Rouge didn't want to here anything, "You already told me everything you had to say last night and now you think I'm gonna listen to more of you trash?" She asked him about ready to close the door, until Shadow hand caught the door. "Just give me five minutes to explain and then I'll leave." Shadow asked her. Rouge didn't want to do anything with him. She need to get to the hospital "I' actually in a hurry" She told him back. "Please just five minutes" Shadow pleaded. Rouge sighed and simply said fine and make it quick.

The hedgehog was about to enter until Rouge is hands stopped him "you can say anything you want from right there." Rouge told him. Shadow nodded "Rouge. I'm sorry." The hedgehog started "I really messed things up didn't I?". Rouge nodded in an obvious way. "I said some hurtful things, did some hurtful things and worst of all I pushed you away into the hands of another." he pointed out.

Shadow grabbed one of Rouges hand "but I still love you and still want to be with you and I'll do anything to get you back." He said. Rouge just looked at him she didn't know if he meant it, or not, but that didn't matter to her anymore because she was in love with Sonic. "Shadow I've been meaning to tell you this, but I'm.." Rouge said until she was cutoff by Shadow. "I know Rouge. I know you love him but do you actually think he loves you back?" Shadow asked. "Of course I do. He was going to tell me last night till eggman interrupted." Rouge replied. Shadow started to chuckle a little bit "You actually thinks he loves you? He's the world hero! He gets some almost every night and I BET your just another girl!" He told her.

Rouge thought about if for a second, but then knocked those thoughts out "your lying Shadow, because if I know Sonic as well as I do. I know he's nothing like you. A CHEATER!" Rouge said. Shadow was took in back by this "you know what? Go be with him, but I know as soon as the next guy comes around your gonna leave him for the new dude. JUST LIKE YOU DID ME!" Shadow yelled. Rouge started to tear up "SHUT UP YOU! WE'RE THROUGH! GET THA FUCK OUT OFF PROPERTY!" She yelled, slamming the door shut. She cried in her room for a while until she seen the baby photo of Sonic. It cheered her up, so got up wiped her tears and headed for the hospital.

Sonic was still waiting on the phone he asked about 30 minutes ago "what the hell? I asked for the phone a long time ago." Suddenly the intercom went off "_Sonic, you have a visitor. Would you like for me to send them up?"_ The lady said. "Yeah sure" he replied. A couple of minutes later the door opens and it Rouge. "Oh Sonic. Your okay!" She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Are you okay?" She worried. Sonic glad Rouge came. It was a site for sore eyes. "I'm fine Rouge, just a broken leg. I was gonna call you, but nobody knows what a phone is I guess." Sonic told her. "How did you know I was here?" Rouge told him about the news.

"They actually thought Eggman could kill me? Wow" Sonic said shaking his head. Rouge smiled, but then remember what Shadow said earlier and It was time to get her feelings out. "Sonic I wanted to tell you something last night, before you ran off." She told him. Rouge took a deep breathe, preparing for whatever happens, "Sonic I..I…Love you!" Rouge finally admitted, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

Sonic took in the info and couldn't help, but smile, "I'm glad you said that cause. I love you, too, but..." Sonic was saying until he was interrupted by the girl "You do?!" She started "Sonic I love you and I'll never leave your side please come home with.." She was saying before she was interrupted. Sonic grabbed her body and pulled it to his. They kiss passionately, eyes closed. They've been waiting to taste their lips for weeks and now there're doing it and if feels better than they imagined.

Finally they break they break the kiss. Rouge started blushing and Sonic had a big smile on his face. "Come on Sonic lets go home. I can take care of you." She told him. Sonic then stopped smiling, "Rouge wait" he started "I wasn't finished telling what I had to say." Rouge sat up, "What else were you going to say?" She asked, playing with his quills a little. Sonic took in a deep breath "Rouge I love you, but… we cant be together." Sonic said hesitantly.

Rouges' heart sunk to her stomach, "What!? Why not?!" She asked him? Sonic couldn't look at her while he told her this cause if he did, he might cry. "Rouge I would never want anything bad to happen to you. And if we get together Robotnik will be coming after you. And I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Sonic said getting a little depressed. Rouge felt tears coming to her eyes again, "but if we're in love that shouldn't stop us from being together. We'll get through this." She told him.

Sonic shook his head, "Rouge I'm sorry. Until there is no Robotnik, we cant be together." Sonic said. Rouge remember what Shadow was telling her earlier, could it be true? She had to find out, "You don't want to be with cause of your other girlfriends, right?" She asked him, getting up and turning her back on him. "If we couldn't be together, why lead me on this whole time?" Sonic didn't have an idea why she that "other girlfriends? What are you talking about?" the confused hedgehog asked. "Rouge you're the only girl I've been talking to the whole time." Sonic finished. "Then why lead me on?" She asked turning around, tears coming down. "I'm sorry, but look at me. If this can happen, imagine what could happen to you." Sonic told her. Rouge didn't want to hear that "I can take care of myself! I don't need you saving me. I just need you." She started to say. "instead you play with my heart? You NEVER play with a girls heart!" She yelled, heading towards the door. "Wait Rouge please. I still love you." Sonic said.

Rouge stopped and turned around "You know the whole time I thought you were different from Shadow. It turns out your more alike than I thought." She said heading out the door. Sonic got out of bed, he's not gonna end it like this. He took one step with his back leg and feel down "Damn! Rouge wait!" Sonic yelled, but she had already left.

**What's going to happen to the couple?**

**Find out in the final chapter!**

**!REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter**

**ENJOY!**

Rouge hurries back home in tears. She still couldn't believe what just happened and how Sonic could do this to her. On her way home, she sees Blaze. Who is trying to lose some extra pounds before the wedding. Rouge Doesn't want to talk so she does her best not to get spotted, but does anyway. "Rouge, hey! Wait up!" Blaze hollers, catching up to her. Rouge stop when she catches up, still crying. Blaze now realizes that she's upset. "Rouge! What' wrong? Why are you crying?" She ask, worried about the girl. "Oh Blaze. Sonics a jerk. He broke my heart!" She cries. "How? I though you two were in love?" She asks. Rouge starts to cry more when she said that and people started to stare. "Can we talk about this at my house? People are staring." She points out. Blaze nods her head and they make their way to Rouges house.

When they get there, they sit at the kitchen table. "Okay, now tell me what happened between you two." She tells her. Rouge starts to whip her tears. "Sonic has been playing with my feelings. He made me fall in love with him just so he can tell me we cant be together. He its for my own good." Rouge tells her. "Why would he do such a thing? That doesn't sound like him." Blaze says back. "He told me that because he's a hero. Eggman will be after me. I can take care of myself. I'm not as helpless as Amy!" Rouge says. Blaze can understand why Rouge is upset, but she also knows why Sonic said that. "Rouge…Sonic does have a point. He not just thinking about himself. He's thinking about you, too." She tries to explain to her, but Rouge doesn't want to hear that. "What!? Your taking his side? He's a jerk and Shadow was right about him!" She replies. Blaze gave Rouge a confused look. "What did Shadow say about him?" Blaze asks.

Sonic gets up and heads through the door and the nurse at the desk notices and quickly approaches the hero. "Mr. Sonic! You shouldn't be out of bed. Please go back to your room." She says grabbing his arm. Sonic quickly pushes her out of the way. "I need to catch up with the girl that just left. I need to GO!" He tells her limping away, but the nurse calls for help and they grab the hedgehog and take him back to his room. "Sorry Sonic, but your our responsibility. Why don't you try calling her to come back?" The guy nurse suggested. They injured hedgehog didn't want to hear anything they had to say, but then got an idea. "Yea okay. Could you get me a phone?" He asks. The nurse get him a phone and walks out the room. Sonic starts to dial. "Knuckles you busy?…Good I need you to come by here to the hospital." Sonic tells him.

About twenty minutes later, Knuckles walks through the door. "Hey buddy looks like you finally out did yourself." Knuckles smirked. Sonic doesn't have time for greetings. "Knuckles you need to help me get out of here. I can't take two steps out of here without somebody stopping me." Sonic tells him. Knuckles just looks at him. "Why do you want to leave? Your hurt." Knuckles says. Sonic shakes his head. "I'll explain later. Just take me to Rouges' house. I need to fix some things." He tells him. Knuckles agrees to his escape. He picks him up as he flies through the window, breaking it. The hospital staff hears a window break and quickly open the door to see the two flying off. Sonic gets on top of his back. "You didn't have to break the window! It opens!" Sonic exclaims. "You wanted out and that's what I did. Now tell me what's up with Rouge." Knuckles demands. Sonic explains to him what had happened between the two and what was said. "Wow! You screwed up this time Sonic." He tells him. Sonic sighs "I know that's why I need to get to her, before she decides to never talk to me again." Sonic replies. "Don't worry buddy. We'll be there in no time and here take this. It'll make you feel better." Knuckles says, handing him a chaos emerald.

After Rouge explained the story between her and Shadow and what he said about Sonic. Blaze really does now understand why Rouge is so upset. "Look, Rouge. I think your just upset about what happened with Shadow and what Sonic did just pushed it over the top. You just need to talk to him." Blaze tries to explain. Rouge starts to calm down. "Maybe your right, but what if he doesn't change his mind?" Rouge asks, looking down at the table. "After what happened yesterday. Sonics just being over protective. He's thinking about you. NOT pushing you away." Blaze says, in a calm tone. Rouge starts to realize that she's right and starts to fell a little better.

Suddenly the door knocks and the two girls quickly turn towards the door. Blaze looks back at Rouge. "You want me to answer?" She asks, before getting up. Rouge nods her head and Blaze walks toward the door opening it. She finds Sonic standing there and he doesn't look like he was at the hospital, but thanks to the chaos emerald he's as good as new. "Uh hey Blaze. Um can I talk to Rouge?" Sonic asked, not expecting Blaze to open. Blaze looks back at Rouge to see if she wants him in. She nods her head to let him in and while letting him in she grabs Sonic. "Don't hurt her again Sonic, or I'll finish what Robotnick started." She whispers. Sonic nods and signals Knuckles to leave. She closes the door behind her and Sonic looks at Rouge, who' looking away. Sonic walks over to her. "Hey." Sonic starts. Rouge still looking away. "Hi." She return. "Mind if I sit?" Sonic asks, grabbing a chair. Rouge simply nods and the request. Sonic sits down and hopes Rouge would just look at him. "Rouge…I wanna start off by saying. I'm Sorry." Sonic apologizes. "It's just that there was so many things going on, with Eggman, then Amy and…" Sonic grabs Rouges hand "and with you." Sonic finishes sincerely. Rouge feels tears coming again and tries her best to fight them off, but can't.

The tears slowly starts to come down as she start to sniffle. Sonic notices her sadness, so he gets up, still grabbing her hand and kneels down in front of her. "Rouge I meant it when I said I love you and I never expected this to happen, Sonic tells her. "Now do you…do you still love me?" he asks, looking deeply in her aqua blue eyes. Rouge finally looks at him, eye watery. "Of course I do, but what's the point of loving someone who doesn't want to be with you." She says. Sonic grabs her other hand. "I'm here now, aint I. I had to break out the hospital to come tell that." Sonic tells her. Rouge gets up steps away. "Yea you're here NOW! But what about tomorrow? Or the next day?" Rouge questions. "I'm not just going to be some friends with 'benefits'. What type of girl do you think I am?" She continues. Sonic gets up and walks toward her. "And if you don't get that then we're…" Rouge says, until Sonic pulls her in close and kisses her. Rouge is surprised by this, but quickly accepts it and closes her eyes. They kiss passionately for what seems like hours, like the world had stop turning and like the world stopped itself. Their lips separate and they slowly open their eyes. They look deeply into each others colored eyes. "Rouge you're my girl. I want to be with you forever and I'll be damned if I let Eggman get in between us." Sonic tells her. Rouge gives him a sexy smile before pulling him in for another kiss. They make out for a few more minutes until Rouge pulls away. "Come on Sonic. Lets go in the other room." She says, grabbing his hand and leading him into her room, closing the door behind them.

An hour passes and the couple are laying in bed, just getting done making love for the first time. "That was AMAZING!" The love struck bat says, laying her head close to his chest. Sonic held her closer to him. "You know. It's crazy how all this happened." Sonic says. "What do you mean?" Rouge asks, twirling her finger around his chest. "I mean we've been friends for years and I never though that you'd turn out to be my true love. That day I walked down your street was the day our love began. Even though we had somebody already." Sonic tells her, looking down at her. She looks back at him and smiles. "Yea, well what can I say? We fell accidentally in love." She replies. The two lean in for a kiss. "I love you Sonic"… "I love you, too Rouge"

**THE END!**


End file.
